teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2k12fandomcom-20200213-history
Turtles In Time
"Turtles In Time" 19th episode in season 3 and the 71th episode overall. It aired on August 2nd, 2015. Official Description When the Turtles are whisked through time by apprentice Time Master Renet, they all must work together to defeat the evil Time Master Savanti Romero. Characters * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Renet * Savanti Romero * Lord Simultaneous * The Knights Plot Trivia * First appearance of Renet * First and only appearance of Savanti Romero, Lord Simultaneous and The Knights. * Mikey is the 3rd Turtle to have a crush on a girl (Renet) * This is the 1st time Renet kisses Mikey. * The title is a reference to the game "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time", as well as to the IDW arc of same name. * Lord Simultaneous, Renet Tilley, and Savanti Romero are characters from the Mirage comics and 2003 series. * Renet's voice actress, Ashley Johnson is known for playing the love interest to characters voiced by Greg Cipes. ** Terra from Teen Titans. ** Jinmay from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! ** Gwen Tennyson from the Ben 10 series. * Mikey's says "It's the elf ears. Chicks dig'em." was a reference to Cipes and Johnson's roles in the Teen Titans series. As in the episode titled "Betrayal" Beast Boy says something very similar to Terra: "It was the pointy ears wasn't it? Ladies love the pointy ears." * Renet stated that meeting the turtles is more exciting than meeting Billy the Kid, or Genghis Khan, or Socrates. Those historical characters are three of the people Bill and Ted met in the 1989 film "Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure". * The dead warriors resurrected by Savanti are reminiscent from the skeleton warriors from the 1963 film "Jason and the Argonauts". * These versions of Renet and Lord Simultaneous don't come from another dimension as in all previous incarnations, but from the future. * The knights named in the credits - Sir Paul, Sir George, and Sir John - are named after members of the British band The Beatles (Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and John Lennon). * This version of Savanti is not a demon as its previous counterparts, but a mutant from the future. * This time the scepter is not a magical relic but a piece of tech so advanced it can not only control time, it can bend reality itself. * When sent back into medieval England, the turtles find signs giving directions to Camelot, Avalon and Savanti's tower, there named Tower of the Demon ** Camelot is a castle and court associated with the legendary King Arthur. Absent in the early Arthurian material, Camelot first appeared in 12th-century French romances and, after the Lancelot-Grail cycle, eventually came to be described as the fantastic capital of Arthur's realm and a symbol of the Arthurian world. The stories locate it somewhere in Great Britain and sometimes associate it with real cities, though more usually its precise location is not revealed. Most scholars regard it as being entirely fictional, its geography being perfect for romance writers; Arthurian scholar Norris J. Lacy commented that "Camelot, located no where in particular, can be anywhere". Nevertheless arguments about the location of the "real Camelot" have occurred since the 15th century and continue to rage today in popular works and for tourism purposes. ** Avalon is a legendary island featured in the Arthurian legend. It first appears in Geoffrey of Monmouth's 1136 pseudohistorical account Historia Regum Britanniae ("The History of the Kings of Britain") as the place where King Arthur's sword Excalibur was forged and later where Arthur was taken to recover from his wounds after the Battle of Camlann. Avalon was associated from an early date with mystical practices and people such as Morgan le Fay.